Greater than despair
by paradign
Summary: Azusa hurt him self To prove hes alive. He could only get joy from despair and pain. Untill one day everything changed. A girl called Yui met him and he found a new feeling. Is there something more than pain that can make Azusa feel alive? Contains Azusa x Yui one shot and alot of cute adorable fluff! He also contains in later chaptors Laito getting Jelly. Review for more
1. Chapter 1 A new feeling

**_INTRO:_**

Azusa hurt him self, Let others hurt him all his life... He always would use knifes to cut himself to feel pain, To prove hes alive and if someone didn't hurt or hit him he would think they hated them. He could only get joy from despair and pain. Untill one day everything changed. A girl called Yui openned his heart and he fell inlove with her. Is there something more than pain and scars that can make Azusa feel alive? Is love great than despair?

This all takes place at the end of season 2. The brothers kidnapped Yui again, But have left the house alone gone on a mission and they left Azusa in charge, alone with Yui aka also known as Eve.

It was dark just after sunset, They we're in the lounge room. Azusa had just entered with his arm dripping with fresh blood. Yui rushed to him.

'' Eve look I'm alive'' he said pointing towards the cuts on his arm. Yui then said in a panic '' Azusa, Your hurt again! Let me help you!'' She than started to leave go get bandages from the next room but before she could move much more Azusa grabbed her hand and asked ''Does Eve hate me?''.

Because to Azusa pain was happiness. Hitting him was showing him happiness,friendship or love due to this dramtic past. He used to get beat up. He had no home, No family all alone with despair and pain. He got twisted from fear, Wanting friends one day 3 people came and started bullying him, But he was just so glad to have friends he didn't care if they we're mean. He was just over joyed too have someone to talk with.

They then would call him names and hit him to the point he would bleed. He had despair and pain untill the master and 3 other vampires saved him from the slumps. But he still would think pain is love. Back with Eve [ Yui] and Azsusa. Yui looked at him and said '' I could never hate Azusa-Kun!'' Yui stared at him and they sat down on the curch. Azusa moved closer to Yui untill he was right next to her.

He then relaxed and leaned his head on her shoulder. He than said '' I'm happy Eve doesn't hate me...Does that mean maybe Eve loves me?'' He asked her. He still wanted to come adam badly to make his master happy and to find true happiness his self. Yui just blushed and stayed quite. ''This is nice too, I can feel Eve's warmth he said quitely. Yui started to relax more and leaned her head on top of his. She felt a blush creep onto her face.

A few minutes later Azusa started to move again. He turned his head to face downwards touching the skin on her neck. He than without any warning gently licked her neck making Yui say ''Kyahh!'' and she started squirming. Azusa wrapped his arms around her and he ended up ontop of her with his arms around her. ''Its okay isn't it Eve? To drink some of your blood?'' He asked. Yui stopped squiriming staying quite and stayed still like a doll state.

He than bit into her flesh. She could feel his fangs pierce her skin. His fangs felt cold. He started drinking her blood. For the first time Yui felt it wasn't painfall or forcefull. She felt her blood heat up as he drank more. He hugged onto her tighter. Azusa stopped after Yui started squirming again. Kind of saying you've taken enough. '' Thank you Eve'' he said. For the first time someone returned her kindness. She began to blush even more.

Azusa than lifted his head and kissed Yui. Not forcfully but gently. The warmth of their lips pressed together gave Azusa a new feeling, A new sensation. One that despair and pain could never give. It was like the missing hole in his heart that pain could never feel was being filled right now with this kiss. For the first time he felt loved. Truly loved. It wasn't long before Yui started kissing back. About half a minute later they pulled apart. and Azusa rested his head next to hers.

'' This feeling is nice'' he whispered ibnto Yui's ear before drifting off to sleep. Yui was trapped being hugged like a pillow. But she didn't feel like she wanted to move or get up. She hugged him back and soon too started falling asleep.

 _ **Authors note:**_

 ** _Omg I'm loving this can't wait to write chaptor 2!_**

 ** _Please send in your reviews of this story so far. On one last side note I just want to hug Azusa._**


	2. Chapter 2 The feeling of love

Chaptor 2

The next morning Eve woke up and stared at Azusa. ''Eve is something wrong?'' asked Azusa. Yui just said ''Does your arm still hurt?''. Azusa smiled and said '' My arm? Its fine!''.

She looked back at his arm and than gazed worriedly at Azusa. His hand still had red sore looking cuts. Yui went and grabbed some mediene and than went back to the sofa where Azusa was. She than starting fixing up his wounds. Azusa than said ''Such a sad looking face. It hurts me when your worried like that Eve!''.

''Sorry Azusa-Kun I'm worried about you! I'll smile for you!'' said Yui. She then started smiling at him. Azusa smiled back and said '' I like it when you smile Eve and its making happy, Having you take care of me, it means your with me!''. He then kissed Yui's cheek. '' Your red again'' He added in before giggling abit. Yui than said ''Sorry if its taking so long''.

Azusa just smiled and said '' Ehh? Take your time! it gives me more time to keep occuping my time by staring at you! Your expressions! Your breathing Your warmth! Your everything... I want it all. If you do it slowly, It gives me plenty of time to be near you and feel your hands touch my arm, fixing my wounds.

By doing this by helping me, Your making me fall inlove even more than before Eve!''. Yui finished up wrapping his arm up and saw Azusa starring at her. '' Hurt my heart, More More! with your gaze eve!'' he said while moving closer to her. Yui fell silent and slowly inched away not knowing what to do.

'' Eve I'm thirsty, Can I drink your blood now?'' Azusa asked her. She was now right at the end of the sofa. She couldn't move back anymore. '' Eve he said while leaning over her. He gently pushed back her hair behind her neck. '' I want Eves warmth, Eves blood''. He said just before sucking on her skin.

His fangs went through her pale skin. One hand cupped her cheek as he drank her blood. ''Mhhmmm mhmm..'' sounds came from his lips. He soon stopped and looked at her neck again. Fazed by it starring at her pale skin. A few drops of blood fell down from her wound down her neck slowly.

Azusa than said '' Ahh...A bit of it spilled! We can't waste any of Eves precious blood!~''. He soon licked the few droplets escaping from her wound. He than hugged Yui and said into her ear quitely and softly '' Than you... You really are so kind! I love you eve!''. He then placed a quick kiss onto her lips.

She turned her face around trying to hide her red face. Azusa than said '' Ehh? Why'd you turn your face away?''. He than lifted her face to face him again. He than added '' Theres nothing to be embarressed about..~After all.. We're the only ones here! Hey Eve do you love me?'' Yui blushed and than said...

TO BE CONTIUED...


	3. Request

Hi just authors note been like 3 years but i'm back and active!

What storys would you like to read?

post requests in reviews section!


End file.
